Help me?
by ThisLullabyGoeson
Summary: Levi Fox is just a normal Greaser until Johnny Cade friends of Buck, asks her to help hide out Johnny, Ponyboy, Dally and Levi has been through so much hardship, she doesnt believe in love, maybe the boys can change Rated M for later(:
1. First Meeting

"Levi?" My anonymous lover says, while trying to shake me awake and failing miserable.

"I've got to go now love.." I feel him leave the bed, and I try to fake asleep. Maybe it will help me fall back asleep.

"I love you so much Olivia, you have no clue how much last night meant to me" he says just before he leaves. Oh no. Those three words are worst then any swear word. I vaguely remember last night and this guy saying he has been in love with me since he can remember, but I just dismissed it. You see, there is no such thing as "love" or "true love". Instead there are two other things: "lust" and "comfort", I can only guess that this guy was confusing love, for lust. Not that there is much to "lust" over, me being 5'1. I use to be a great athlete. I mean great. But then multiple things happened. First off my mother was killed, second everyone grew taller, while as I didn't, also I formed boobs way to big. Most girls envy me for my curves. Nice ass, DD boobs. Not to sound like one of those girls that hates there body, but I'm always jealous of the "tall, boyish figure" type. And lastly what stopped me from playing sports is I'm from the East side. You may be wondering "nice the east side, where the sun rises right?" Wrong. It never seems like the sun rises here. I'm what people like to call a "greaser girl". I blame the guys for our nickname, they put so much grease in there hair, but I wouldn't want it any other way. They look tuff.

Most of us also have nicknames. Mine being "Levi". When read aloud you might think it is another way to pronounce Livie, but no. I use to wear these totally hip Levi pants. The boys all loved them, and when they described me to there friends they would say "the girl with the tuff Levi's" so it kind of stuck.

I have never had trouble with boys. Most of the time my trouble I have is keeping the boys away. And for this reason I don't have much female friends. My last friend who I had said I had "a perfect life". Now that's bullshit. People like me. Men, boys, guys. That's it. And not all of them, sure as hell my father doesn't.

I finally pulled myself out of bed, I looked around at my medium sized room. The white walls full of pretty girls from my seventeen magazine look back at me, also some of my ex friends and boyfriends. The one that always catches my eye, right in the middle, Alex Crosier. The guy I lost my virginity to in the eighth grade. This is back when I believed in love, and maybe God. Alex and I were inseparable. Going everywhere together, him chasing guys started off as best friends, then lovers. It was the perfect love story, until it wasn't. Two months and three days after we had sex for the first time, Alex was killed. Killed. The word gives me shivers, it shows the possibility of it being prevented. Killed. By socs of course. Socs are the ones who live on the west side, they have money, and tons of it. All the girls are proper and never swear, and the boys smart or play for a sports team, yuk. But of course these socs who don't have anything else to do, like to beat up us greasers. But you see on this night, they went to far. Alex was running into the deli at 1 am to get some food, you see the motto I always live by is: Nothing good happens after 12 am. Which is so true. From what I was told, he got in line behind some socs who seemed drunk out of there mind. When the woman taking there order asked if they "wanted fries with that" he pulled out a gun and shot her and Alex. The soc is still out there. I hate socs. You would think that, that would have been my only terrible encounter with them, well you would have been terribly wrong. A few months after Alex's murder, I had been attacking any soc I have seen, most of them just punching me out and moving on. But this one soc, raped me. I have never told anyone about this. I am known as being very tough. Everyone knows what my father has done to me. I couldn't let anyone know about this. So I slept with a ton of greasers trying to forget. Just forget. I also got a ton of self defense classes so that will never happen to me ever again.

My phone starts ringing taking me out of my train of thought.

"Y'ellow?"

"Hi-uh Levi is that you?" The masculine voice asked.

"Yup it is, who is speaking?" I said

"It's uh Johnny Cade"

Johnny Cade? Never heard of the guy.

"I don't know who this is, but if it's a prank call, no my fridge isn't running away" I say about to hang up, when I hear.

"Wait! Please"

"Yes" I say making sure this Johnny guy knows I'm listening.

"My gang and I are from Oklahoma, and something terrible has happen and

four of us would like to stay with you." Before I could ask what in the hell they were talking about he kept going.

"You know Buck Merrill right?"

"Yes" I answered

"Uh he said you would be more then willing to let us stay with you." I thought about this. I mean why not.

"Okay, but we live 40 hours away? How should-" he cut me off.

"We are in the Toronto airport right now, and are about to catch a bus to Ajax, just pick us up and the bus stop at 5:45. Got to go. Thanks so much" he hung up before i could even reply.

I'm so glad I just filled up on my tank of gas. I look at the time it reads eleven thirty-two. I have a long time. I decided to take a shower, it feels so good after last night, with that guy. Finally I out and get dressed. I grab my high wasted dark coloured jean capris, with my tank top like top that was button up, and I tied at the bottom, showing a bit on stomach. Now for my shoes, maybe I would wear heals, but then again I'm going to be driving so, I got my flats. I make my way over to my old mirror in my room and get my makeup out. Putting on my cover up, then look at my greenish grey eyes, applying eyeliner with the flicks at the corners, then mascara. My eyes look fierce, with a weed in my mouth I will look tough, almost scary. Onto my hair, I run my hands through my dark brown waves and decided to just puff it at the front, put my red bandana on then the rest of my hair in a pony tail. Looking in the full length mirror, I unbutton one more button at the top to show off a bit more of my bust.

When I look at the time again it's 12:30, I decide to call the guy who had the party last night maybe he will know who they guy I slept with was.

...

Finally it is 5:20 and it is appropriate to leave. I get into my muscle car, I am totally into cars and work as a mechanic so I have a 1967 Pontiac GTO, it is a tuff car, I light my cancer stick, roll down my window a bit and blast the radio. A couple people I know wave to me. Most people around my neighbourhood hood know me, either from my abusive father, that I'm a slut or the 17 year old drop out. All of them know not to mess with me.

What seems like a very long time instead of 10 minutes I pull up to the Ajax bus station. How am I suppose to know who they are? What they look like? Then I see them, about the best looking group of fellas I have seen in awhile. I'm glad I picked the out fit I did.

I slowly approach them.

"Hello, I'm Levi you guys know Buck?" While up close to them I realize how big they are. Even the shortest one of the group is a couple inches taller then me, I'd have to stand on my toes to kiss him.

"And you must be the fox that Buck told us about, you are even hotter then he described you" the tallest with scary blue eyes said. I wasn't scared though, he towed over me,but I'm also scary, in a different sort of way, I held my ground.

"Yup, but if you don't want to be stranded here for the rest of y'all's life I would hurry the hell up and follow me"

Before I could turn around the guy who once before challenged me grabbed my wrist and held me

I'm Dally Winston and no girl talks to us like that"

he thinks he's tough or he beat me, but he doesn't know how many times I have been in this situation, I catch him off guard and twist my wrist then grab onto his wrist and turn him around and press him hard against the wall without missing a beat I say

"I'm not just some girl, and no one talks to Levi Fox that way hunny"

then let go and start walking toward my car. Every time I do anything like that I feel so bad ass, it's great. I turn around to see them all looking dumbfounded so I yell

"C'mon I ain't no ones taxi driver"

And they all started walking fast toward me car. When all four of the were in my car, the smallest one sitting in the passenger seat I asked "so since your all staying with me, what's all yous names?" They all still seemed slightly scared of me, but one of them instantly started smiling.

"Sodapop Curtis" he said, then pointed to the boy in between himself and Dally, "and this here is Johnny Cade," then he pointed toward Dally " and from the kick ass meeting on Levi's part you know Dally, and sitting next to you is my kid brother Ponyboy Curtis, welcome to insanity" he said and started laughing, so I did also.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, Im sorry for spelling and grammer errors please review if you want more.**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**I know one song I have in here is totally not from the 50s but I am going to use our generation songs just because I don't like 50s music. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Listening to all my favorite songs and just singing along to all of them as I usually do. When the last songs ends I realize there all stairing at me, and I suddenly feel self conshos, a feeling I haven't felt in awhile.  
"Well," I say to lesson the awkwardness "We're here" I say pulling into my driveway.  
Once we all have entered the house I give them a tour of the house. There's not much to show but I show them the family room, which is attached to the kitchen, which has three bedrooms attached to it. It was nothing special, but it as enough for us 4 when my mother and sister were still alive.  
"Okay, so two of you can stay in my fathers room, one or two in my sisters or someone on the couch, I don't really care just don't smash the house" I say  
"Won't your family mined I mean where are they going to stay?" Ponyboy asked  
"Oh honey my mother and sister have been dead for three years, and god knows where my father is" I say with a sad smile.  
Everyone just looked at me not knowing what to say so I just said "what does everyone want for dinner?"  
"Oh Levi I don't care, I'm just starving" Sodapop laughed as he spoke.  
"Okay then, I'm going to run to the store, any one want to come with me to lift the grocerys?" I ask with a smile.  
Everyone looked around at each other wondering who was going to volunteer. Finally Dally stood up  
"Let's go broad"  
I could pick a fight with him over calling me that but I chose not too, just because he's helping with grocerys,  
"When we finally pull up to the store, I parked and we got out.  
"Be careful" I warned Dally  
"The socs sometimes come around here, and all they want is trouble, something that you and I don't need"  
Dally just laughed  
"Doll if you think I'm scared of some socs, you got the wrong guy" I just shrugged him off and kept walking.  
Eventually we decided on hamburgers some chips, then I got some ingredients to make cookies for later.  
While checking out, I realized we were about ten bucks short. 'Dammit' I thought. Then I realized who was our cashier was. Denny. Denny has been trying to get into my pants since forever, I can play this a bit.  
"Oh dammit Denny.."  
"Oh hey Levi what's the problem?" He questions  
"Well ya see since my dad left, it's been so hard to keep up with the rent and paying for food. As well as having a social life" I say while twirling my hair.  
"Also I mean if we were to go on a date or something Id have to pay so.."  
"Oh a date Levi, a date?"  
"Oh yeah Denny, but I mean I'd have to save so do ya think you could, ya know get the ten dollars I'm missing bub" bending to show some clevlage  
"Golly sure Levi why not?" He said with a toothy grin.  
As soon as Dally and I got in the car, I felt Someone stairing at me. I turn and look at Dally questionable  
"what?" I say rather rudely  
"Nice one Levi, where'd you learn those tricks?" He said smiling and he sort of did look handsome.  
"Ah didn't learn them, was born with 'em" I said and we laughed.

When we arrived back home I was in a better mood then before we left.  
"Finally" Ponyboy said while running towards us, the others following suit.  
"I'm just going to phone some people, you guys start the burgers"  
I had to call Buck and ask him what the hell has happened and why me out of all people did he send them.  
"Hey Buck" I say caught off guard by how fast he answerd.  
"Levi, my favorite gal" he said enthousiastixly probs trying to get on my good side. Good boy.  
"Oh ya know, wonderful I have four new roommates eh Buck ya know anything about this?" I ask sarcastically  
"Listen Oliva." No one ever calls me that he must be serious.  
"You know that quite one Johnny?" He asked  
"Yes" I replied  
"He killed a soc" I was shocked, Johnny the quite little guy. I didn't know what to say, Buck went on.  
"That little Ponyboy was getting drowned by a soc, when Johnmy stabbed the soc to save him, it ain't Johnny's fault, he feels terrible bout' it though." That makes more shudder  
I totally understand him.  
"So why'd you send him to me?" I questioned.  
"I knew you out of all people would under stand them, but people heard that they took a plane down to your part. You know that cottage you have in Halliburton, go there for a week or so with them just to make sure people don't start looking"  
"Okay Buck, I got ya" I reply  
"Thanks so much Levi, you have no clue how much this means to me"  
"No problem," I whispered in return  
"Bye"

I collect myself and head back out into the kitchen.  
I see Sodapop outside at the BBQ, Ponyboy and Johnny sitting on the couch. I slowly approach them and they left a bit of space between them which I just squeezed into. They suddenly stopped talking and just stared at me. I could help but to laugh at the look on Johnny's face. I broke the silence by saying  
"So Johnny, got yourself a gal, a cute fella like you musta"  
I said meaning it, he sorta had this cute innocent thing about him. I'd want him.  
He looked totally uncomfortable and I almost regretted asking but then Soda came walking in whistling, and said  
"Food my fellow majesty's is served"

We all went up and grabbed a hamburger then sat back down. Just as when I was going to ask someone where Dally went off to, I see my bedroom door swing open. And out comes Dally.  
"What in the hell were you doing in my damn room!" I said very angry, standing up.  
I have personal stuff in there.  
"Calm down foxy, I was looking for a weed and thought you might be weird and keep them in a draw or something, but while looking I found this" he said holding up a ton of lacy thongs, g-strings, bras and other things I don't want all of these guys seeing. I was furious.  
"What the fuck Dally!" I yell, pushing him back into my room. Him totally not prepared and stumbling slightly, then he dropped my items on the floor, and pinned me up against the wall.  
"What, ya going to hit me Dally, do it hunnny" I tested.  
The other three came into the room. I'm glad they didn't interfere, maybe they know I can get out of it myself, and honestly I like having Dallys muscular chest pressed against mine.  
"Nah I ain't hitting no girl" he said still not letting me go.  
I went on my tiptoes still not being able to reach his lips, he got the message and bent down slightly. Just as our lips were about to touch, I escaped from his arms and walked out of the room, to turn on the radio.

Cruise by Florida George line was on and I sang along and danced while the fellas slowly left my room. When they were out I said  
"So how'd y'all like the show" laughing at there unamused looks.  
Then Soda started laughing and so did Ponyboy and surprisingly Johnny.  
Dally was still in my room, which slightly worried me. But before I walked back into my room Johnny said something to me since our brief phone call.  
"Your total badass Levi" he said smiling. I returned the smile.  
Then walking into my room Dally was picking up everything he dropped and was putting them away.  
"Here I'll help ya" I say my voice making him jump.  
Guess he didn't hear me walk in.  
"Nah you don't have to Levi I like touching all your panties and stuff" he said with a smirk.  
Probably wanted me to blush, but it didn't fase me. I've had worst. Instead I replied.  
"Would probably look better if it was just on the ground after I wore it eh?" I said hoping for a blush.  
Instead I just got a  
"You bet"  
Maybe Dally and I are too much alike. That's probably why neither of us give up on a fight until we feel like we've won. Or maybe that's why we got in a fight the minute we met, yes probably.

We both make our way out of the room when I feel Dally slap me on the ass.  
"Oh Dally, for your sake I hope that wasn't you, because if it was-" I begin but get cut off my Soda,  
"Guess let us just sit and play a game or something, we already ate while you were in there, eat later?" He said almost pleading.  
I let Dally go. I'll get 'em later.  
I sat between Pony and Johnny again. They all smelt so good.  
I know one guy I can get to blush real bad. Johnny boy.  
"Eh Johnny ya smell real good," I said while moving closer to him, snuggling.  
And like I anticipated he blushed Scarlett. He was quit the looker. I loved his dark coloring, it's odd seeing someone with such a tan color skin blushing, but I liked it.  
"Watch it there Levi, wouldn't want me getting in-between ya would you?" Dally questioned looking mad.  
Who was Johnny to him? Why was he so possessive?  
"You ain't his dad, screw off" I said giving him the finger and snuggling further into Johnny.  
I could hear Dally about to get up and come over here, I was getting ready for a fight, but Soda stopped him. Ruining all the fun.  
"Okay kids enough, lets play truth or dare" Soda insisted.  
"K whatever" I replied along with the others.  
"I'll go first" Soda said way to enthusiastically, while Dally got up and got us some beers. Handing us each two.  
After Soda thought for awhile he said  
"Dally, truth or dare?"  
Dally replied with " not in the mood to stand up, so truth"  
Then soda said " what age did you lose your virginity at?"  
"15" Dally said proudly.  
Wow old man.  
I just laughed, and everyone looked at me questionable. I then turned to Dally.  
"Ya think that's young"  
He replied with  
"yup, are you still a virgin Levi honey?"  
"Lost it at 13 honey bun," I replied pulling out a smoke after taking a drink of my beer.  
"So you were old on my scale Dallas dear" I said smiling, alcohols effects me easily, maybe it's the little amount of fat I have, or how small I am.

"Well then" Sodapop said.  
"Now you ask someone Dally" he told Dally.  
Dally looked right at me. Great.  
"Levi, truth or dare?" Next time I will do dare but this time ill do  
"Truth" I till him.  
"Alrighty then" he said  
Then he asked "is your real name Levi? If not how did you get the nickname?"  
I then told them my name was Olivia, a name they had never heard before I might add. And then told them the story behind my nickname.  
My turn.  
"Johnny" I say still snuggled into him, turning slightly to look at him.  
"Hm" I heard him answer.  
"Truth or dare" I asked him.  
He took a bit before saying  
"Dare"  
I then say  
"I dare you to kiss me"  
Straddling him with my beer and cig in one hand and I see him blush. Too damn cute.  
Before I go to kiss him I look at Dally who is looking very angry with me. Nothing knew.  
Then I go in for the kiss, he tastes slightly of beer, what I thought would only be a peck Johnny deepens, Johnny the innocent guy, who'd a thunk it eh?  
We were getting pretty into it when Dally shoved me off of him, causing me to spill my beer all over myself.  
"What the fuck Dally!?" I yelled at him again.  
He yelled right back,  
"I don't care if your a slut, just not with our Johnny" ouch that one really actually hurt. I was going to yell at him again, but it was pointless.  
I stood up, poured the rest of my beer on him, threw my beer bottle against the wall, enjoying the sound of it breaking. Then tears started pouring out of my eyes down my face 'dammit Levi stop now, not in front of them'. But they already saw.  
Dally softened his voice and was about to say sorry, when I bolted to my room crying hard. Slammed my door as hard as possible.  
I just threw things. I have anger issues, I never know how to deal with anything. I hate who I am, I'm also in self pity. I was fine with me calling myself a slut, but others.. It just hurt.  
Especially guys. What one of my ex boyfriend said was "your daddy never loved you, and since then you've been lookin' for love in all the wrong places Levi dear"  
Most likely right.  
I've got to clean all this up, and go back there and tell the guys I'm fine, and maybe Dally will apologize. I hate these moments after arguments, trying to kind of act like nothing happened. Happens way too much with me. But his words hurt more then a punch would have, ouch.


End file.
